Senior High
by Transparent Mirror
Summary: " Oh, Ciel, you just found out about the darkest secret in school." "You were hearing a sex scene between two students." Ciel Phantomhive is a 12 year old boy. But when his aunt, Angelina Durless registered him to Senior High, one of the most famous schools in Britain, his life changed after he met Sebastian Michealis, the head prefect. Sebastian X Ciel, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Senior High

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a 12 year old normal boy. But when his aunt, Angelina Durless registered him to Senior High, one of the most famous schools in Britain, his life changed after he met Sebastian Michealis, the head prefect. Sebastian X Ciel, rated M for a reason.

….

**Hi, so basically this is my first fanfiction. So, sorry if my writing sucks. I thought of this randomly, yeah. Please support me and leave a review if you can! If I receive enough support, I will continue! So, let's start!**

**Warnings: OOCness, and dead characters that are alive in this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it only belongs to the one and only Yana Tobuso.**

…..

Ciel Phantomhive never liked going to schools.

He had been home-schooled the whole of his life, so what was the point of going to school? Unfortunately for him, his 'beloved' aunt, Angelina Durless had forced him to go to school by threatening not to give him desserts after any meal. And, yes, Ciel Phantomhive has a crave for sweet stuff. The reason his aunt gave was that he needed to socialize a little more. And he HATED socializing.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive hated a lot of things.

"Ciel, darling, have you got everything packed? Tanaka is waiting for you outside. He's ready to drive you to school!" A voice came from below the stairs. Ciel sighed and finally opened the door.

"Ah, darling, you're finally here! This school uniform looks quite good on you, doesn't it?" Angelina or better known as Madam Red fawned over her nephew.

Although Ciel hated school, he had to admit, the uniform was quite nice. The white crisp shirt and the pair of black pants fit together, and on his hand was a blazer in black as well. Of course, not leaving out the school crest, an eagle in the middle, with the words Senior High on it, and below the logo, "Serve and Praise". His badge, with his name and his position as the First Years' representative gleamed proudly on his blazer.

"Oh, Ciel, I'm so proud of you! Now, get into the limousine, you don't want to get late don't you? Now, enjoy your first time and day in school!" Madam Red gave her nephew a peck on his cheek. Ciel returned it on her cheek politely before saying a quiet goodbye and entered the limousine, with Tanaka closing the door behind him.

"Young master, let us be off then." Tanaka said and started driving the limousine.

Ciel was silent as he looked out of the window, clearly not interested at the view. His mind was only filled with thoughts about Senior High.

Senior High, the most famous school in England. Tests are made to determine the best out of the best and the top 3 will be awarded scholarships to study at Senior High. The other 97 will have to pay their fees, and the remaining 900 have no chance in getting in. This was how amazing Senior High was.

Senior High is famous for their discipline, and is especially well known for their prefects. The prefects of Senior High are responsible, hardworking and always claim the top ranks of the "England Prefects Society", the official council of the prefects in England. (I think I made that up.) The head prefect is always the president and the whole world knows the whole prefect council of Senior High.

Well, except Ciel Phantomhive, of course.

Yes, back to Senior High, the blocks of buildings are painted nicely. There is a ballroom, where the end-of-year and the beginning of the year balls are held. And there is a special block for prefects. There is a special room where all representatives of each year gather together to discuss things. It is called the" SMR" The Students' Meeting Room. And of course, professor's block, libraries, halls and other normal stuff.

But what Senior High was famous for was the concern towards new students. Each first year, no matter how rich, how poor, how fat, how skinny or whatever receives a senior to guide you through the whole year. And this senior is supposed to dedicate their time to you, and to help you as much as possible. Seniors are even allowed to skip classes just to help their juniors in any way possible. And this is how the school name came from.

SENIOR HIGH, SERVE AND PRAISE.

" Young Master, we are here." The words that came out of Tanaka's mouth announced his doom. Ciel, picking up his pride as a Phantomhive, got down the limousine as the door was opened for him.

"Whoa, it's the Phantomhive!" Whispers were heard, ending with gasps. He turned around to find the source before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Welcome to Senior High."

The voice made him look up to see a senior in his full uniform looking down at him. His hair was black, and he had black bangs in front of this eyes. His eyes were ruby-red, and they gave Ciel a mysterious and scary feeling at the same time. The smile on his face was practiced and it was fake. Others might not notice it, but Ciel Phantomhive did.

"I fully hope you enjoy your five years in here."

"Pull down the smile if you don't feel like smiling." Ciel said his thoughts out loud, not wanting to see the smile.

"Young Master that is not the way to be a Phantomhive!" Tanaka immediately chided the boy.

"It is alright," The senior responded. "Phantomhive? So you are the rumored 12-year- old-boy who is a total genius and is able to attend this at a very young age."

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a ceremony to attend. Tanaka, here, 5o'clock."Ciel ordered the butler and turned his back, completely ignoring the senior.

"Yes, sir." The butler bowed before bowing again to the senior. "Have a good day, sir. Now, if you will excuse me."

Behind the butler, Sebastian smirked.

_Ciel Phantomhive. What an interesting person._

…

"Now, please welcome the first-years representative, Ciel Phantomhive, to make his speech!" The principal, now known as Mr. Agares announced. The students clapped politely as Ciel made his way slowly to the stage. He was dreading this moment. The ones who did best during the entrance exam was the representative, and they had to make speeches during the opening ceremony.

Well, there was no evading now, he thought.

"A very good morning to the principal, Mr. Agares, the vice-principal, Mr. Christopher, teachers, prefects, and all my friends here. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive household and the next owner of the Funtom Company…." Basically, Ciel had no idea what speech he was giving. He was just reading out whatever his Aunt Red had written for him. He looked at the paper and occasionally, the audience. The principal and vice-principal were looking up at him, nodding. The seniors and students looked up at him at awe. He was sick of this life. He just wanted to be a normal student.

"Once again, I look forward to working with the principal, the voice-principal, the teaching and non-teaching staff, all of my friends and of course, my senior," Red orbs met blue ones as the younger male turned and look away to continue his speech. "And thank you."

Polite applause rose from below. A teacher dismissed the students except for the seniors and the first-years.

"It is time to announce the seniors to the first years. Seniors, please line up and when I call your junior's name, he or she will raise his or her hand and you have to stand behind them." Principal Agares announced.

"Angela."

"Here." A white hair girl with purple eyes raised her hand.

"Ash Landers." A white hair senior walked over.

"Soma Asman Kadar." An Indian boy raised his hand.

"Agni." Another Indian senior raised his hand before moving.

"Wendy." A short little girl raised her hand.

"Beast." A girl with an afro hairstyle nodded.

This went on and on until it was Ciel's turn.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel nodded and raised his hand.

"Sebastian Michealis, the head prefect."

He met the head prefect's eyes. Sebastian nodded slowly before striding over to Ciel, the smirk never leaving his face.

_So, how was it? Please review. I'll love to see your reviews about whether I should continue this or not. Till the next chapter!_

_Yours,_

_Obviouslynet_


	2. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

**I am really sorry to say this, but I will be on HIATUS for a while. I have a scholarship exam that can change my life in August and I really need to concentrate on it! I already am in the middle of the official Chapter 1. So please be patient and wait for it! I promise I will update it immediately after the exam!**

**So, as you can see now. My name is not Obviouslynet anymore. It is Transparent Mirror! Okay, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you, especially those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Thank you very much for your support! *90 degree bow* Please leave a review to this announcement to support me?**

**Yours,**

**Transparent Mirror**


	3. Chapter 3

1: The Confusing Senior

**WELL. Yes, I am back! And I failed my scholarship exam…..*cries***

***sulks in emo corner***

**Go on to the story and ignore me!**

"Whoa! Ciel got the head prefect as his senior?"

"Seriously?! He's hot, man. I want to fuck him off."

Ciel cursed inwards as Sebastian strode to him. Just before Sebastian went behind Ciel, he bent down and whispered, "Let's have fun together, sure?"

Ciel did something normal, he blushed.

"Phantomhive!" Principal Agares called out.

"Yes….yes, sir?"

"Live up to your father's name, won't you?" He said softly.

"Sir?" Ciel asked, surprised.

"Seniors, line up for the senior pledge!" The wise principal chose to ignore the freshman and immediately commanded Sebastian to lead the pledge as the head prefect.

"Up!" Sebastian's firm command was heard throughout the hall.

"Sometimes they take things too seriously." A blond girl, Elizabeth, whispered to him.

"I pledge to serve you thoroughly this whole year, give you fair advice, and stick with you through thick and thin. I pledge, in my own name, to never betray you and obey you this whole year."

Ciel was not listening, he was merely glaring at the list. He needed a senior, other than the fine Sebastian Michealis that everyone was praising. He needed to change his senior, now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Agares?" The Phantomhive raise d his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive?" The Principal hardly glanced at him.

"Can I change my senior?"

Silence.

Pause.

Pin drop.

Silence.

Ciel glanced around the hall. Faces were gaping at him. Principal Agares was surprised. Even the one-hell-of-a-prefect, Sebastian Michealis was shocked. He seemed to wear an expression that said "what the fuck? Someone's refusing the almighty Sebastian?" Not only the seniors looked terrified, the newcomers did not believe the scene played in front of them. Finally, Sebastian broke the silence.

"Do you hate me that much although I haven't begun to serve you, my little lord?" He said jokingly. What he received what just a glare from his junior.

"Ahm," Principal Agares coughed, "But I am afraid that there is no senior available for you, Mr. Phantomhive. And of course, as a Phantomhive, you deserve the best, don't you.

Ciel just rolled his eyes at the statement.

"This week, classes would not be starting for you let. Your seniors will take you on a tour around the school. Please do not hesitate to ask them questions. And, of course, it is compulsory for all of you to move into your dorms tomorrow. You will be sharing a room with your senior. That is all. Please enjoy your day."

"Well then, My Lord, where shall we go first?" Sebastian turned to Ciel, smirking.

Shit, not only during schools, but dorms.

I hate this school.

"You know, I really want to ask you something." Ciel questioned his terribly annoying senior.

"You know, you can ask me anything." Sebastian merely shrugged.

"Why does everyone look up to you so much?" Ciel glared. Sebastian grinned modestly at Ciel, his eyes challenging him.

"Why do you think so then? Because I'm good at fucking others?" Sebastian smirked at his junior, who was blushing away.

"You're a senior! A prefect!" Ciel argued.

"And who says prefects can't use foul language." Sebastian asked the boy.

"Fuck you." Ciel cursed.

"Oh, I'm sure you will do that quite nicely." Sebastian paused, and then added, "Although I'll be the one fucking you in your nice, tight hole."

"No shit, man. Shut up! Fucking asshole."

"Did I just hear foul language coming out from a noble?" Sebastian grinned impishly, his eyes glinting with excitement, daring Ciel to take up his challenge.

"Well, who do you think you belong to, **dog**?" Ciel suddenly glared at his senior, who was shocked to see his expression.

"**Not just during classes, but in dorms as well. YOU are my SERVANT. I am the MASTER here. Did you just not pledge loyalty to me? Do not challenge me. Do not dare me. You were the one who bowed down to me, are you not? I will never become a pawn in your chess board, I am the king, and you are the pawn. So, fuck off and just obey me! Who do you think you belong to this year? Do you even have the authority to answer me back? Do you know that just one call to my butler and you would be no more?"**

Sebastian was indeed, shocked. The pride that emitted from the Phantomhive was incredible that he felt like bowing down to him right now. However, he did not like losing as well.

"Well, I say, you would be incredibly interesting in my own chess board." He replied.

"As if I would be. By the way, don't you have to find a way to address me properly, DOG?" He glared at his senior.

"I myself would prefer cats, My Lord." Sebastian replied humbly, however the smirk never did left his face.

"Hmph, decide a address, or I swear I will report you." Ciel answered back.

"I do not have to. Young Master will suffice." Sebastian nodded.

"Fucking asshole." Ciel muttered.

"Oh, I assure you. I am one hell of a prefect, and I am sure that you will have one hell of a year." He then bent down to whisper to Ciel's ear.

"**When tomorrow we get to our dorm, I will be sure to fuck you senseless."**

"You son of a bitch!"

But he never continued. Sebastian kissed him. He refused to open his mouth at first. But, eventually, Sebastian won, and the senior explored the junior's mouth with his tongue. The need of air came once more, as Ciel broke the kiss.

"That was my first kiss, you idiot!"

"Shall I say that you enjoyed it, Young Master?"

"Young Master, shall we proceed to the library then?" Sebastian smirked at the furious boy. They were in the lift. Ciel scoffed a little and ignored him. Sebastian merely smiled and pressed the number 3.

"How many floors does this building have?"

"Seven, young master."

"You know, you're not my butler or something. So Ciel is fine." Ciel glared at his senior. "And next time, do understand that I do not answer something immediately. So, as my senior, you have to bear with me. Secondly, if I am going to live in a room with you, do not invade my privacy. Do understand, with one call to my butler, I can erase everything you have. Thirdly,-"Ciel was about to continue but he was silenced by Sebastian.

On his lips. By his lips. A kiss.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do?" Ciel screamed at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked as he noticed Ciel's blush.

"You're so cute. And to answer your question, kitty, you were noisy, so I decided to silence you, with my own method, of course." Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Who do you think you are calling a kitty! And what do you-" "Ah, look we are here," Sebastian answered as the lift opened with a 'ding'. "Do please keep your volume down, young master, because no one likes it if we disturb them.

Ciel glared at the senior with all the hatred he had. However, when the door opened, he was shocked.

"I thought we were going to the library?!"

"Well, well, who said we were going to proper library?"

The doors were opened as Sebastian smirked. Ciel gulped. What he saw changed his whole life.

**So, a cliffhanger! Review to see what will happen next. The more reviews, the faster I will update! Please support me all the way!**

**Yours,**

**Transparent Mirror**


	4. Chapter 4

2: The Demanding Senior

**Thanks to promocat, 4everking, and JigglyJally for reviewing! And thanks for the favorites, follows, . Anyway, I AM BACK! *plays dramatic music to welcome myself* And my dear readers, can you please spend some time and search for 'Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III' on fanfiction? It's quite interesting and it's super funny! Of course, I play a part in writing it as well… And above all, today's my birthday! Review to say happy birthday to me?**

**Anyway, get on to the next chapter and ignore me! This chapter is for JigglyJelly, who spent time giving such a long review! Thank you very much for your support!**

**Warnings: Lemon Mentioning, Yaoiness, OOCness**

**Disclaimer (Did not do it in the last chapter): I will never own Kuroshitsuji. The proof: There were no lemons in it. LOL**

"Who said we were going to a normal library?"

Ciel froze at the sentence. He was beginning to regret coming with Sebastian. Yeah, trust the almighty senior to bring him around the school. Not even in hell! It was that stupid, annoying smirk that Ciel wanted to wipe off his senior's face. However, he refrained from doing so and instead, looked away. Sebastian took the chance and bent down to whisper into Ciel's war again.

"Forgive me, Young Master, but I shall be covering your eyes for a moment. Please rely on your ears just this moment."

Before Ciel could even think of a reply, Sebastian had covered his eyes. Ciel squirmed in protest, however to no avail. The senior's strength gave him a benefit over Ciel's weak and frail body. Ciel put up a good fight, but in the end, he gave up as well.

"Ready? 3, 2 1." And the doors were opened.

Claude Faustus merely sighed and ran a hand through his black hair as his junior; Alois Trancy squealed at a picture of angles, there was a weird dwarflike creature, representing darkness. The portrait was drawn by the only Claude Faustus. Yes, Claude took painting lessons at the early age of 3, and with his natural drawing talents, he won not little competitions at the age of 5. He was also known as 'The Demon Artist', and it helped him to claim the position as one of the vice presidents of the prefect council.

The other -president was the annoying William T. Spears, the well, best prefect that anyone would want. However, he is extremely strict on rules and severely punishes those who break them; even it was just a slight mistake, like a crooked tie of untied shoelaces. Still, the girls loved him with his stoic face. Claude snickered a little at the thought. Well, at least he was placed second on the "Senior High Favourites Board". But yes, the one who always stood on top.

The brilliant Sebastian Michealis.

Claude shook his head at the thought of the head prefect. However charming he may seem, he was actually a sex addict. In fact, even worse than Claude. It was a miracle that he had not had sex with anyone today. And, yes, the distraction? Ciel Phantomhive. Claude had to admit, Ciel was an, interesting character. He could see pride, sorrow, hate and anger in those eyes. And somehow, he was just addicted to them. Turning his head back to his junior, he had to admit, Alois would just satisfy him for now.

"Hey, Claude, what's the name of this portrait? It has your signature down there." Alois asked pointing to a portrait with a spider web, trapping a blue butterfly in it. Claude admired his own painting a little before answering.

"It's called 'The Spider', quite amazing, isn't it?"

"Spiders, huh? I like them a lot actually. Trapping creatures in their webs, eating them slowly, giving them a horrible and painful death." He laughed. "Isn't that beautiful?"

"Why, I see you share the same thoughts as me, Alois."

"Next time, you should draw one with the spider eating the butterfly, and yet, the butterfly still struggles to get out of its grasp," Then his voice softened. "Isn't that humanity? Always fighting till the end."

"I shall, then, for you." Claude answered, leaning down to kiss Alois. Although they met only two hours ago, they were in a relationship NOW.

Just like Ciel being Sebastian's addiction and distraction.

**Alois was Claude's.**

"Ahh…Ahh….Will, you're such a tease."

The doors were opened. And Ciel heard these words.

"Michealis." A stoic voice acknowledged the senior.

"Oh, by any means, Spears do continue. I am merely letting my junior; know, about the deep, dark secrets in this school. And I believe you shall be a great example."

"I'm not your example, Michealis." The so-called "Spears" retarded.

"Come on, Will. We were already in the middle of it, weren't we? Let's give Sebby a show, and the little kid an ear blast." A feminine voice answered.

"As you wish, love."

And then everything was quiet. And it started.

"Ah, Will, Will, no, not there. Ah,Will….no, no,ah…..stop being a tease…nggh….."

"Hold your hips and I'll give you your reward." Ciel eyes widened at the sentence. Could it be….?

"Will, you know what; I'll do the same to you." A flipping sound was heard, and sounds of smocking, tongue smashing, licking and moaning.

"Grell, yes….ah…yes." William's stoic voice was gone and replaced by a frenzy of moans. Ciel gulped as he continued hearing. Apparently, something was wet. This was because Ciel could hear something moving in and out of something slick.

"Ah, Will….Look, you're taking over again…..nggh…."Another flipping sound was heard, and then something banged on the wall.

"Do you want it in, Grell?"

"Ah, yes, yes, come on Will!"

"Do you really want me to put it in?"

"Come, on Will!"

"I don't think so." A flipping of a switch sound was heard, and Ciel could feel something vibrating. Grell's moans became louder and louder. And the sounds of slurps were getting louder and louder as well. Sebastian groaned, feeling hard himself. He started to unbuckle his belt, and stroke his hard length, imagining Ciel was the one doing it instead of him.

"I think it's enough punishment." William's voice broke through Ciel's string of thoughts as William took out the device, whatever it was, and immediately Grell squealed. Ciel face palmed. He could not wait to see who this Grell was.

"I'm putting it in." William's sexy, calm, luring voice came to Ciel's ears again. This time joined with Sebastian's own moaning.

"You bastard," Ciel turned to Sebastian, his eyes still covered, "What are you doing?"

He received no reply; however, what he got was moans of "Ciel….Ahh…"

"Ahh, Will!" The panting sound was worse now, and Ciel could hardly imagine what was going on between the so-called Grell and William. He really wanted to pull the tie that covered his eyes, yet his fragility of his body stopped him. He was too weak, and the strength that Sebastian had could easily swat away his arms like swapping a fly away. He pouted and sat still, now still not knowing what was actually going on.

"Ahh…..Grell…yes…." This time instead of Grell's feminine voice, it was William's voice that Ciel could hear. Although it was never as alluring or seductive as Sebastian's, it was indeed a smooth, sexy and calm voice. It was hard to admit, Ciel thought, but Sebastian's voice was…special.

"AH WILL! I'M COMING!" There was a splash that could be heard, followed by a scream of William's, and then silence.

Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus paused at the doorknob.

"Seems like someone else using it, are you willing to wait for another time?" Claude turned to Alois, who merely shrugged as a reply.

"I can hear them, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears, right?" Alois replied.

"Indeed so. But I think someone's watching them, actually."

"I know who they are." Alois grinned.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis, did I get that right?" Claude showed one o his rare smirks to Alois.

"Yes." Alois licked his lips before glancing at the door one last time and leave with Claude. There were enough people inside the room, there was no need to barge in.

After all, Ciel Phantomhive would be his.

But little did he know, Claude was having the same thoughts as he.

"Ciel, come on, we're leaving now." Sebastian zipped his trousers up and buckled his belt. Ciel finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much for your show; it was a wonder to Ciel. You do well, Spears. See you at the prefects' meeting later." Sebastian gave a nod to William.

"Michealis." William acknowledged.

The door finally closed and Sebastian removed his tie from Ciel's eyes. Ciel blinked before glancing at Sebastian, who held a smirk in his face.\

"Well, what was that?" He demanded.

"Ciel, you just found out the deepest secret in the school."

"Which is?"

"You were hearing a sex scene between two students."

Ciel froze immediately.

**Well, what can I see? Read and Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. See you soon!**

**Yours,**

**Transparent Mirror**


	5. Chapter 5

4: The Awkward Junior

**Hi~ I seem to get a lot of support….Well, sorry to all the William X Grell haters out there, but I kind of ship both of them together. So sorry if you hate it, but SebaCiel should keep you reading, right? **__**I started another fanfiction called Model Craze, and it's on my profile... So please support that as well! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kuroshitsuji. Because I'm fucking poor.**

**Ciel's real position will be revealed in this chapter as well. XD**

**Sorry for the really LONGGGGGGGGGGGGG wait.**

**BLAME THE LAZINESS!**

…**..**

"Ciel, you were hearing a sex scene between two students."

Ciel froze before glaring at his senior, who was indeed amused, by his reactions. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and sighed in relief as his breath slowed down. He took a step back and leaned against the brick wall that was behind him. This action made Sebastian worry a little, was his junior sick? He would get in trouble if he made his junior sick the first day.

To his astonishment, Ciel laughed. And yes, I mean, LAUGHING LOUDLY.

Sebastian was surprised a little, a twitch of his eyebrow was visible, and a shocked expression could be seen for a moment, before everything was cover with a stoic face. Ciel continued laughing till his stomach hurt and tears started to run down his face. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt before looking at Sebastian as a giggle left him.

"May I ask what is funny, Young Master?" Sebastian asked the boy, his eyes never leaving his face.

"You expected a shocked reaction, from what both of us heard just now?" Ciel could not control himself as he looked at Sebastian's surprised face.

"What else is there then, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, both shocked and humored by the boy.

"Seriously, I think you didn't read the newspaper!" Ciel exclaimed, and then shaking his head at himself. He reached his hand into his pocket and took out a piece of neatly cut and folded newspaper. He wanted to throw the newspaper to Sebastian, however as his hand was trembling with laughter, he just dropped the newspaper on the floor. Sebastian frowned a little before walking forward to pick it up, smooth out the newspaper before started reading it.

**CAR-CRASH STRUCKS NOBLES! PHANTOMHIVE CHILD MISSING!**

**15****th**** December, 2005: A car crash killed four when five nobles went out for an outing. Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive with two of their friends, Lord Alexis Leon Midford and Lady Frances Midford, passed on to the next world when their car crashed into another car yesterday. Gunshots were visible on their foreheads and yet, Ciel Phantomhive could not be found. According to witnesses…**

**15****th**** December, 2007: Ciel Phantomhive returns! The missing Phantomhive child since 2005 has returned to claim his place as a noble in current England. He built the Phantomhive mansion based on his memory, and his butler, Tanaka has never left his side. This "child" is currently the head of the Phantomhive family! And he is as smart, cunning as his parents. Tanaka, his faithful butler, said that…..**

"So, what do you want to prove with these two…interesting newspaper articles?" Sebastian asked, putting down the articles, folding them neatly before striding over to Ciel and put the articles back in his pocket.

"Do you want to know what happened in the two years that I was so-called 'missing'?" Ciel glanced at his senior.

"Do entertain me then, Young Master." Sebastian answered.

"I was humiliated, forced down to the point where even commoners could not compare. Then, I was raped, forced to become a prostitute with no money paid. Right now, in my head," Ciel muttered, "I can still hear their pleasured cried and my painful yet ignored whims. And for heavens' sake, I AM NOT A VIRGIN IF YOU WANT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And Ciel ran away.

…

Ciel woke up with a start, his sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Young Master….Young Master…"

Why was it so dark? How could Sebastian appear in darkness? He's back for revenge, isn't he? I ran away without his permission! Is he going to hit me again? Is he here? Why is he calling for me? I'm so dead! I can never fight him with my weak body? Where is Tanaka? Help me!

"Young Master…Young Master….please open your eyes! Young Master!"

Ciel opened his eyes to see Tanaka hovering above him.

"Why, good morning, Young Master, did you have a pleasant dream last night?" Tanaka moved away before walking to the cart to pour some tea. Ciel flushed at the memory of doing "**that**" with Sebastian in his dreams.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have dreams." The Phantomhive heir glared at Tanaka before sipping his Earl Grey tea.

"Nightmares, perhaps?" Tanaka got the tea cup from Ciel before helping him to remove his night shirt.

"I shall not require any assistance from you to shower today Tanaka. Please prepare both the shower and the bath for me." Ciel stood up.

"Yes, Sir." Tanaka replied, and gave Ciel some privacy.

Ciel looked down to find himself hard at the thought of Sebastian. He blushed a little. Oh well, he would have to take care of the problem in his bath, anyway.

"Your bath is ready, Young Master."

…

Sebastian got up silently before a maid knocked on the door.

"May I come in, Sebastian-sama?" She asked.

"Come in." Sebastian nodded. The maid opened the door before blushed at his naked torso. Who wouldn't be envious? His perfectly toned chest and his six-pack muscles? Every woman could masturbate at the sight just of that.

"Sebastian-sama, t...the….Ma...ster has….le…ft….with the M...m…Mistress….Pleaseget prepared to go to school." The maid stuttered. Sebastian smirked at the maid's reaction before pulling the maid down to his face and smirked slowly.

"Would you like to wash me?" He asked, making the maid's face all red.

"Sebastian- sama!" The maid flushed and struggled out his tight grasp, but obviously failed.

Yes, what Claude said who right, Sebastian is a sex addict. He takes all his pleasure by fucking maids from his mansion. They are extremely willing as most of them are commoners, which by having sex with them actually give them false hope that one day they could be Sebastian's wife. Obviously all succumbed to his good looks easily.

He pushed the maid down on the back before he started sucking on her neck, leaving marks on it. He slowly removed the clothing of the maid before moving down, obviously skipping foreplay to satisfy his greedy needs. Slowly, he put his member in and destroyed the maid's virginity. Well, it was common, and he found the maid's moaning very annoying, so he took it out and told the maid to get out. The maid cleaned her clothes, bowed, and eventually got out.\

Sebastian was still hard.

He got into the bathroom, slammed the door close, before sighing to himself. Immediately, he reached his "there" and stroked it, letting his moans come out. But it was still not enough. He paused and immediately thought of Ciel, kneeling there and sucking him. He moaned harder as his strokes became faster and faster.

"Ciel! I'm coming!" He screamed and finished himself. That was good, maybe he could get Ciel to really do it for him.

(Just a little bit from the Phantomhive manor,

"Sebastian ! I'm coming!

Get it? They came together!)

Sebastian pressed the shower button before clearing his semen off and started bathing himself, and immediately thought of the incident yesterday. How could the boy just run off like that? That boy, which he had planned to devour after William and Grell's pleasure time had showed him his stupid history and ran off!

**I'm not a virgin anymore!**

Sebastian's heart sank when he heard that sentence again. Ciel was not a virgin anymore, and that made it not very fun. But oh well, he thought, as he put on the school uniform, his past experiences must have made him so scared. It'll be quite fun to pull him from that darkness before entering it with him again. Not a virgin, huh?

Sebastian grinned a little as he thought of today. Moving day! Good day, he mentally praised the principal. Today would be the day when Ciel moved in with him. He could do whatever he wanted with him. He grinned slowly before buttoning his jacket. Oh, how interesting the day could turn out to be?

**Doomsday, or pleasure? Well, Ciel Phantomhive, if I choose pleasure, then the doom would be yours, wouldn't it?**

…

**Transparent Mirror is very sorry for the like-super-late- update! Me will try my best to update and type, so please be patient! Thanks for the support for Model Craze, I will move to that now…**

**Anyway, let's have a little game, since Claude and Alois are going to fight for Ciel as well, what methods do you want from Sebastian to claim Ciel as his? Like a kiss? Propose? Sex? Ceremony? You choose!**

**XOXO,**

**Transparent Mirror**


End file.
